Tu me perteneces (Deremy)
by kaulitz way
Summary: Damon salvatore Se esta enamorando nuevamente... pero no es de Elena Gilbert
1. Inicio

Un rostro paliducho, se asomaba por la ventana de lo que al parecer era su habitación miraba fijamente a un hermoso chico de cabello negro, su mirada parecía como la de un león que acaba de ver algo para comer

Se mordió los labios pero aun así permanecía esa mirada-Jeremy-escucho a una chica de piel morena acercarse a el

-¿Jeremy?-dijo aquel hombre que miraba desde la ventana

Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert estaba sentado en la banca de la estación esperando con su mejor amiga Bonnie Bennett

-¿enserio vas hacer esa excursión?-pregunto la Bonnie con una voz algo tenebrosa, miro hacia aquella habitación y abrió su boca impresionada cuando noto la cara de aquel hombre que los espiaba- mira eso-le dijo a Jeremy señalándole

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? – tanto como la voz de Bonnie y la de Jeremy sonaron asustadas

-había un hombre… no espiaba…

-¿un hombre? Bonnie por favor deja la paranoia ese hospital está abandonado por más de un siglo

Bonnie respiraba agitadamente- lo juro… Jeremy… en ese lugar, había alguien

El autobús que tanto habían esperado, por fin llego, una Bonnie pálida y un Jeremy riéndose subieron al autobús que los llevaría a sus casas- Elena- Dijo Jeremy y suspiro- dijo que hoy vendría el hermano de su novio

-¿Quién?-pregunto Bonnie un poco más calmada- el hermano de Stefan

El pelinegro acertó con la cabeza, con un mal gesto- si el mí ''cuñado''-dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos- me cae demasiado mal, me imagino como me caerá su hermano

Bonnie quiso hablar, pero no pudo cuando sintió que algo hizo que el autobús donde iban se detuviera. Se quedaron viendo por las ventanas lo oscuro que se había vuelto ese hermoso día soleado

-¿Qué pasa?-escucharon estos la voz de una niña

-son las 5:00 pm, no es para que oscurezca

Aquella persona que dijo eso, tenía razón, esta vez era el turno de Jeremy de asustarse, apretó la mano de su mejor amiga con muchas fuerzas y empezaba a respirar rápidamente

Una de las personas que estaban en el autobús, se acercó a ver al inmovible conductor- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El cuerpo de aquel conductor lentamente empezaba a reaccionar, una raja en su cuello estaba apareciendo-

-¿Señor?-pregunto asustado el joven que estaba cerca

Jeremy y Bonnie observaban al pobre niño asustados, todos los de ese autobús ni siquiera querían bajar del auto, sentían tanto miedo de que algo les sucediera-Ahh-Grito una niña cuando vio que la cabeza del conductor y la de el niño cayeron al suelo del autobús

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue eso? Que alguien llame a la policía

Fue lo último que Jeremy Gilbert escucho antes de desmayarse

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente Jeremy Gilbert se topó con el rostro lloroso de Elena quien al darse cuenta de su hermano por fin abrió sus ojos sonrió- Jeremy- dijo sonriendo, pero aún estaba llorando- pensé que te había pasado algo

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde está Bonnie? –pregunto respirando agitadamente

-Bonnie, está dando su declaración

-¿Declaración?-pregunto este confuso

-así es, por lo que paso en el autobús… la policía se está encargando de eso…mejor vámonos para la casa, Stefan y su hermano nos esperan

-primero tengo que llamarle a Bonnie

Elena sonrió acariciándole la mejilla- ¿Te gusta Bonnie?- la pregunta que esta le hizo a Jeremy lo sonrojo y dejando escapar una risita de vergüenza hizo que Elena le diera un golpecito en el hombro- lo sabía- le dijo esta y le dio un beso- vámonos

-está bien- salió del hospital con su hermana, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Bonnie

-_¿Cómo te encuentras, Jeremy?-_pregunto Bonnie con una voz temblorosa

-yo me encuentro bien, gracias ¿Y tú?

-_estoy bien, luego te llamo_

Jeremy miro a Elena confuso cuando noto que su teléfono celular estaba colgado-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?

-me colgó… ni modo

Parados enfrente de la hermosa casa de dos pisos, empedradas, estos entraron por aquella puerta de roble fino de un color rojo puro

-¡sorpresa!-dijo una Bonnie sonriente

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Jeremy

-estabas en el hospital por 3 días y nos tratas así-dijo Bonnie algo ofendida

Jeremy la miro confuso- ¿tres días?-pregunto mientras tragaba saliva- dices que ¿Dormí por tres días?

El rostro de Elena cuando Jeremy la miro fue algo apenada, miro con enojo al sonriente Stefan que bajaba por las escaleras –Dicen que dormí por tres días… ¡quiero que me expliquen!-Esto último lo grito y al hacerlo, un hermoso chico, con la piel tan blanca y su cabello tan perfecto, entro por aquella puerta-¿Por qué esos gritos?-pregunto confiadamente

Todos miraron al pelinegro muchacho de cuerpo musculoso-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Elena

-¡Damon!-dijo un sorprendido Stefan recibiéndolo con un abrazo


	2. Celos

**SI HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDEN PUEDEN DECIRME... :3 **

* * *

El tiempo había pasado ya, parecía como si Damon llevara más tiempo viviendo con ellos que esas tristes 4 semanas que habían pasado

Tristes porque cuando llego Damon a la casa de los Salvatore- Gilbert las cosas cambiaron habían peleas, gritos y hasta fiestas por la culpa de Damon

-me tiene arto este tipo- gruño Jeremy algo enojado mientras le lanzaba la mirada de odio- cuanto lo he llegado a odiar estas 4 semanas

Bonnie se rio de la vocecita enojada de su amigo- sabes… tu voz de chico enojado no te queda para nada bien

El solo la miro con una sonrisa- ¿Tú crees?

Quiso decir otra cosa pero se quedó callado cuando vio el rostro paliducho de Damon estaba cerca de él, olfateándolo como si fuese algún tipo de comida del mercado, Jeremy se sentía algo incómodo y su incomodidad no era porque Damon lo olfateaba lo que le ocurría era la presencia de Bonnie

-¿Sabes que no soy comida, verdad?- le pregunto dándole un empujón

-lo siento ¿Si?, todo parece indicar que aún no te has bañado

Jeremy le lanzo una mirada atónita, empezó a olfatearse mientras que Bonnie reía a carcajadas- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto esta vez Elena acercándose-

Cuando Elena llego, todos miraban como si hubieran cometido algún tipo de delito, estaban realmente asustados

_¿Qué pensara Elena? –_Pensó Jeremy mostrando una sonrisa de incomodidad- Bonnie… tenemos que irnos

Bonnie Bennett agarro las mochilas y se fueron caminando como alma que lleva el diablo, estaban en completo silencio solo faltaba que usaran ropa negra y la gente pensaría que venían de algún tipo de funeral o algo

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto la curiosa hermana gemela de Elena

-nada interesante… ¿Eres Elena o Katherine?

Katherine como se hace llamar esta sarcástica y malvada chica e burlo de la cara de estos tipos cuando dijo que era Katherine- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun con su risa

-pues…míralo tú misma

Damon besaba tan apasionadamente por cuello, mejillas, labios a la rubia de Caroline, le agarraba la espalda como para que no se le soltara, la acariciaba de vez en cuando y miraba entre ojos a Jeremy con una sonrisa de ''_¿tienes celos?''_

Jeremy no sabía que le sucedía, él se sentía realmente incomodo quería salir corriendo del lugar e irse a algún lugar donde nadie lo encuentre y llorar

Quería llorar como cuando descubrió que él y Elena no eran hermanos de verdad, llorar como lo hizo cuando descubrió que Bonnie salía con ese otro chico, pero no lo hizo, el solo frunció el ceño y lo miro con desprecio

-me iré a recoger los análisis-dijo un poco enojado y se alejó ignorando la llamada de Bonnie y Katherine

-¿Qué esperas? Ve tras el- le ordeno Katherine a Bonnie

-está enojado… déjalo en paz

-como quieras…-le dijo y se fue alejando lentamente – felicidades campeones- les dijo a Damon y Caroline cuando cruzo cerca de ellos

…..

Stefan y Elena contemplaban la escena de ''celos'' que acaba de hacer Jeremy, ellos estaban realmente extrañados del comportamiento que tenía Jeremy

Berrinches

Incomodidad

Y ahora ¿Celos?

Sea lo que le sucedía a él Elena lo iba a averiguar- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- le pregunto a Stefan

-no puedo… tengo que ver si nos van a desalojar el lugar para el martes

-¿Aun quieres ir a ese raro campamento?- le pregunto indignada

-¿Qué sucede con eso?- le pregunto mostrándole una sonrisa

-pues… tu novia… allí diste tu primer beso ¿No?

-alguien esta celosa

-claro que no

….

-besándose en la calle… que falta de educación… ¿Por qué mejor no se buscaban un hotel?- decía Jeremy mientras caminaba súper enojado, dio varias patadas a una lata que estaba en la calle- tonto Damon, tonta Caroline….

-si te ven hablando solo… van a creer que estás loco

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- pregunto enojado y siguió caminando enojado

Damon lo tomo del brazo e hizo que lo mirara a la cara- Actúas como un niño

-suéltame Damon- le grito quitándole la mano a Damon de su brazo- me duele

-¡Jeremy!- dijo una emocionada muchacha acordándose a el

-¿viniste?- le pregunto feliz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Damon lo tenía aun agarrado

-lo hice por ti

-…Vicky…

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Damon mirándola enojada

- hola, soy su novia

* * *

**MUCHACHOS GRACIAS POR LEER! NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW :3 PERO POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEW ES QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI :') **

**.OTRA COSA QUIERO AGRADECERLE A ¡TODOS! LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW :3 **


End file.
